<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цена существования by de_maria_na</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547430">Цена существования</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na'>de_maria_na</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У победы над Волдемортом были последствия, которые ни Гарри, ни Северус не могли представить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Цена существования</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414923">Cost of Living</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Что ты помнишь?<br/>
- Я помню сплошную ложь, войну, смерть.<br/>
- А я – квиддич. Совиную почту. Нору. Так ничего хорошего и не вспоминается?<br/>
- Вспоминается то, как непросто было забыть.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Голову в песок прячут не только страусы.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Пока он разбирался, что к чему, студенты, с которыми он на войне сражался плечом к плечу, стали выглядеть старше, чем он сам. Хотя для шестидесятилетнего волшебника отсутствие морщинок в уголках глаз и седины в волосах не были чем-то необычным — при легкой жизни.<br/>
Но его жизнь легкой не была.<br/>
Он скрылся в подземельях, высовывая нос только чтобы преподавать и время от времени обедать с коллегами. Когда даже это уже не помогало от любопытных взглядов, он прибегнул к мощным маскирующим чарам, меняя их так, чтобы изобразить течение времени. Из всех простых решений это оказалось самым удачным, и даже дарило ему видимость нормальности. Какое-то время все шло хорошо.<br/>
И, как и много раз прежде, его сгубила скука. В одно прекрасное утро — такое же, как и бесчисленное множество других, - заклинание замерло у него на языке. Он вглядывался в свое отражение, приказывая себе пробормотать чары, но губы отказывались шевелиться.<br/>
- Что, язык проглотил? - спросило зеркало.<br/>
- Я только оттягиваю неизбежное, - ответил он. Слова вырвались будто сами собой.<br/>
- А тебя не зря считают умником, - сказало зеркало. И захихикало.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Он подал в отставку.<br/>
Пошли слухи (что его поспешный отъезд вызывает подозрения), затем последовали обвинения (что он под подозрением), но он игнорировал всё это. Он приобрел небольшой, но вполне годный участок земли под Страудом, вдали от людей и мест, так много значивших для него.<br/>
Участок мог похвастаться одноместным коттеджем, крохотным, но многообещающим садом и дюжиной молодых дубков, которые, при должном терпении, со временем образуют величественный полог узловатых ветвей.<br/>
Он оборвал все связи без исключения. Даже совы Минервы получали отказ. Он подозревал, что через некоторое время большинство людей забудут о Северусе Снейпе и даже будут гордиться этим. Ему предстояло пережить нечто похуже, чем забвение, а оказаться стертым из истории было куда лучше, чем быть в ней увековеченным как убийца. По крайней мере, так всегда говорил Альбус.<br/>
Свой образ жизни он даже не попытался изменить. Уверенный, что в свое время все изменится само.<br/>
Он набросал детальный план своего нового сада. Чтобы довести его до совершенства, понадобился год, и законченный, тот занимал три фолианта. Не желая поддаваться унынию, он на следующий же день начал преобразования, работая над неподатливой почвой не столько палочкой, сколько своими руками и садовыми инструментами. Торопиться не было нужды. У земли впереди были века и века. У него тоже.<br/>
О своей прежней жизни он забыл.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
В день, когда Поттер появился на углу его дома, там, где розы сплетались с живой изгородью, Снейп сажал наперстянку — страница восьмая второй книги. Испуганный, он уронил мотыгу.<br/>
Поттер бессовестно фыркнул. Уперев руки в боки, он уставился на Снейпа.<br/>
- Я должен был догадаться. Когда Минерва сказала, что ты исчез, я должен был догадаться.<br/>
Снейп призвал к себе мотыгу, не обращая внимания на прилипшую к рукояти грязь, и расправил плечи, оглядывая Поттера.<br/>
- Значит, и ты тоже.<br/>
- Я пользовался чарами последние лет десять, - Поттер шагнул вперед. - И пять из них искал тебя. Очевидно, поэтому я здесь, так что давай обойдемся без расшаркиваний. Полагаю, ты ищешь контрзаклятие? Ну, и как успехи?<br/>
Снейп стиснул грязные пальцы на рукояти и проглотил колкость, готовую сорваться с языка. Не стоило забывать, что сила Поттера, доведенная до совершенства за прошедшие годы, превосходила его собственную. И плевать, что он выглядел не старше шестнадцатилетки, к тому же до смерти оголодавшего.<br/>
- Ты будешь очень разочарован, - ответил он.<br/>
Поттер растерял весь свой запал. Cдернул с носа очки и потер глаза.<br/>
- Значит, ничего.<br/>
- Ты не так понял.<br/>
Снейп прислонил мотыгу к садовой изгороди и с отвращением посмотрел на глинистые комья, прилипшие к рукам. В нескольких футах от него Поттер переступил с ноги на ногу, что-то пробормотал под нос, и грязь исчезла, оставив после себя только легкое покалывание.<br/>
Снейп ухмыльнулся.<br/>
- Всё такой же позёр, как я погляжу.<br/>
- Ты действительно не знаешь, как обойти проклятие?<br/>
Поттер не обратил внимание на оскорбление, заметил Снейп. Ну хоть в чем-то он повзрослел.<br/>
- Нет никакого проклятия.<br/>
- Чушь. Конечно, есть.<br/>
Снейп пожал плечами. Он развернулся к коттеджу и стал пробираться по неровной плитке. Поттер шел следом, бормоча, что некоторые вещи не меняются.<br/>
- Снейп, - позвал он. - Посмотри на меня! Черт возьми, не мог бы ты просто... посмотреть на меня?<br/>
Наверное, Поттер принял его за слепого.<br/>
- Я тебя видел, - ответил он, не оборачиваясь.<br/>
Поттер пробежал оставшиеся несколько шагов и схватил его за руку.<br/>
- Я выгляжу на девятнадцать! - заорал он. Впервые Снейп услышал страх, скрывавшийся за раздражением.<br/>
- И ведешь себя соответственно.<br/>
Поттер отпустил его руку и неловко затоптался рядом.<br/>
- И ты тоже. Выглядишь не старше сорока.<br/>
- Да ты льстец, - сказал Снейп с издёвкой.<br/>
При его приближении дверь распахнулась и он переступил порог, не оглядываясь. Стянул ботинки и поставил их в нишу возле двери, прежде чем поспешить к раковине. Взмахнул рукой над краном. Вода, идеально горячая, хлынула ему на руки.<br/>
- Не доверяешь моим чистящим чарам? - с порога спросил Поттер.<br/>
- Мало что сравнится с водой и мылом, - Снейп тер руки дольше, чем нужно, но когда обернулся за полотенцем, Поттер все еще тенью маячил в дверях. - Закрой дверь, - вздохнув, сказал Снейп. - К вечеру тут быстро холодает.<br/>
Поттер хмыкнул.<br/>
- А ведь у тебя и предположений о том, что происходит, нет? - он шагнул внутрь, скорее смущенный, чем встревоженный. - А вот у меня есть. Это проклятие. Другого объяснения нет.<br/>
- Неужели? - он отправил полотенце на крючок у раковины.<br/>
Поттер покачал головой.<br/>
- Ага. За двадцать лет я не состарился ни на день. Это ебаное проклятие!<br/>
Ах, что за ирония.<br/>
- Боюсь, это не так.<br/>
- Тогда как ты это объяснишь?<br/>
Снейп указал на стул. Он подождал с ответом, пока задница Поттера не зависла над сиденьем.<br/>
- Ты бессмертен.<br/>
Поттер плюхнулся на стул так тяжело, что клацнули зубы.<br/>
- Ты же вроде сказал, что не можешь это объяснить.<br/>
- Не могу. Однако, я знаю, что это такое.<br/>
- Что... ты... да как..., - пролепетал Поттер.<br/>
- Как и предполагалось, ничего умного тебе не добавить.<br/>
Поттер захлопнул рот. Он вскочил со стула и ткнул пальцем в Снейпа.<br/>
- Я этого не приму!<br/>
- Неважно. Оно приняло тебя.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Он оставил Поттера предаваться потрясению и вышел прогуляться.<br/>
Дубы росли хорошо. Восемь из двенадцати уже дали желуди. Он щурился в подступающей темноте, вглядываясь в каждый из них, запоминая размер и состояние здоровья, упорно не думая о том, как встреча с Поттером после стольких лет всколыхнула все его старательно вытесненные воспоминания.<br/>
Через несколько минут Поттер присоединился к нему.<br/>
- Драко передает привет.<br/>
Сойдет за извинение. Похоже, у мальчишки было не так уж много практики. Да и в конце концов, за что извиняться Спасителю?<br/>
И всё же он замешкался, прежде чем ответить.<br/>
- Как он?<br/>
- Постоянно жалуется на увядание своей молодости.<br/>
Снейп фыркнул.<br/>
- Состояние, которое, я уверен, твое присутствие усугубляет.<br/>
- Ему не хватает тебя.<br/>
Снейп зажмурился. Тридцать футов в высоту, формируется полог, второй год появляются желуди, здоровый цвет листа...<br/>
- Мы не знали, почему ты уехал.<br/>
… слишком низкая кислотность почвы. Рассыпанная гранулированная сера должна помочь.<br/>
- Возможно, ты... теперь, когда мы тебя нашли, может ты позволишь ему прийти в гости? Он считает тебя одним из немногих своих настоящих друзей.<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
- Нет? - моргнул Поттер.<br/>
Снейп резко обернулся.<br/>
- Я не буду с ним видеться. Он... Я уже попрощался.<br/>
Поттер нервно рассмеялся.<br/>
- Ты же не умираешь.<br/>
- Да. Умирают все остальные.<br/>
Поттер поперхнулся воздухом, словно эта мысль была чем-то новым. Возможно, для Поттера так и было. Он так волновался о жизни, что забыл о смерти.<br/>
Голос Поттера донесся из темноты.<br/>
- Нет. Я не позволю этому случиться. Я выясню, что с нами произошло. И я это исправлю.<br/>
Снейп вздохнул.<br/>
- Вот и займись этим.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Если ты зол — сосчитай до четырех, если ты в ярости — выматерись.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
- Драко скончался.<br/>
Снейп замер с лопатой, полной влажной земли.<br/>
- Слишком рано.<br/>
Поттер пожал плечами и сел на землю, прямо в грязь.<br/>
- Он не был здоров в свои девяносто.<br/>
Он вертел в руках свежевырытые корешки, и Снейп нахмурился.<br/>
- Благодарю за информацию, но у меня много дел.<br/>
Рука Поттера перестала ковырять грунт. Не поднимая глаз, прикусив нижнюю губу, он сжал пальцы в кулак.<br/>
- Ты... поверить не могу, какая же ты конченая скотина!<br/>
Волна леденящей магии прокатилась по нему, сбивая с ног, — скорбь, горечь и гнев — он и слова сказать не успел, как оказался на спине в грязи, уставившись прямо в небо. Он осторожно вдохнул, но легкие послушались безотказно. Попытался пошевелить пальцами рук и ног — ему это удалось. Пожалуй, Поттер не навредил ему по-настоящему. Даже если собирался.<br/>
Он сел, решив, что остался один, но Поттер все ещё был там. Рядом с ним, в грязи.<br/>
Поттер провел рукой по глазам, хотя Снейп и не увидел слез.<br/>
- Он умер в одиночестве, - сказал он безжизненным голосом.<br/>
- Разве ты был не с ним?<br/>
- Да уж. В комнате, полной людей. Незнакомцев, - крупная капля дождя шлепнулась Поттеру на щеку. Потом ещё одна. - Они думали, что я его внук!<br/>
- Где вы были?<br/>
Дождь припустил всерьез. Его струйки на лице Поттера напоминали слезы.<br/>
- В Испании, - выдавил он. - Мы уехали из Англии много лет назад.<br/>
- Когда пошли разговоры.<br/>
Поттер кивнул.<br/>
- Чтобы защитить себя, ты увез Драко далеко от родного дома, - вряд ли у него было моральное право судить. Ведь это он столько лет оставлял сов Драко без ответа. Но ему было плевать. Если Поттер хочет его задеть, ему тоже придется несладко.<br/>
Поттер сверкнул на него глазами.<br/>
- Он согласился, что так будет лучше.<br/>
Поскольку единственный человек, способный это подтвердить, был мертв, Снейп не стал спорить.<br/>
Поттер шмыгнул носом и стал протирать очки краем рукава, еще безнадежнее размазывая по ним упавшие капли. В конце концов, он сдался и засунул их в карман.<br/>
И впервые посмотрел Снейпу прямо в глаза.<br/>
- Я хотел состариться вместе с ним.<br/>
- Он состарился с тобой. Удовольствуйся этим.<br/>
Очевидно, это он зря. Даже весенний дождь, льющийся за воротник его рубашки и стекающий по спине, не мог сравниться с холодом в глазах Поттера.<br/>
- Я тебя ненавижу, - сказал он.<br/>
- Ты обвиняешь в этом меня? - проснувшаяся в нем враждебность росла под стать Поттеровской. - Это ты бросился вперед очертя голову, зная, что план ненадежен. Ты знал, что мы можем проиграть. Что мы можем погибнуть. О чем ты не догадывался, так это об отдаленных последствиях, но я не верю, что даже предвидя их, ты бы передумал.<br/>
Поттер яростно замотал головой.<br/>
- Ты согласился с моей идеей. Ты никогда не говорил, что с нами может произойти такое!<br/>
- Я не буду для тебя козлом отпущения, - зарычал Снейп. Он поднялся с земли, перемазанный грязью, но не растерявший достоинства.<br/>
Поттер тоже встал. Всё ещё дрожа от злости.<br/>
- А я и не ищу его.<br/>
- В кои-то веки, - ударил в ответ Снейп — идеально в цель, если пораженное молчание хоть о чем-то говорило.<br/>
- Надеюсь, ты сгниешь здесь, - напряженный шепот Поттера был еле слышен за усиливающейся бурей.<br/>
- Это маловероятно, учитывая обстоятельства.<br/>
- Неужели? - Поттер медленно развернулся, охватывая взглядом огромный, сырой от дождя сад и тихий, пустой коттедж. Он вытащил очки из кармана и надел их, все в пятнах от воды. - По крайней мере, у меня кто-то был. А кто есть у тебя?</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Письмо от Минервы означало, что Поттер при первой же возможности выдал его местонахождение. Вероятно, в качестве мелкой мести.<br/>
Возраст – сто сорок лет жизни, из которых почти два десятка пришлись на время войны, а ещё пятьдесят – на воспитание сорванцов в школе, — наконец брал своё. Она занемогла и была при смерти.<br/>
Письмо, написанное с её привычной решительностью, было тронуто слизеринским хитроумием. «Неужели так тяжело, - спрашивала она, - уделить полдня старому другу, пока ещё позволяет судьба?»<br/>
«Альбус бы пришел», - писала она. Как типично для нее использовать вину, чтобы добиться своего.<br/>
Решение откликнуться на ее просьбу много времени не отняло. Образ Драко на смертном одре — седого, немощного, оставшегося без друзей — был достаточно мотивирующим. Но вот подготовиться к встрече с ней, подобрать слова — совсем другое дело.<br/>
И пока он раздумывал, она умерла.<br/>
Поттер прислал некролог, вырезанный из «Пророка». Внизу была нацарапана короткая записка: «Она когда-нибудь пыталась с тобой связаться?»<br/>
Снейп прочел его всего раз. Затем уничтожил пергамент яростным, полным горя Инсендио.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Худая перепалка лучше доброй потасовки</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Вчера умерла последняя из них. Самая младшая девчонка Уизли. Снейп подсчитал в уме и мысленно поздравил её с долголетием, хотя, согласно газете, скончалась она в Сент-Мунго. Одинокая и буйнопомешанная, она рвала на себе спутанные седые волосы и звала мать. Ей было сто девяносто лет и она пережила многих, но теперь все было кончено. В живых не осталось никого, кто бы его знал.<br/>
Ну, почти никого.<br/>
Той ночью ему приснился Поттер. И Хогсмид прежних дней, когда маггловские технологии ещё не изменили лицо его мира. Деревня была полна детьми, которых он учил в преддверии второй войны — наверняка, подсознательная дань памяти, вызванная смертью девчонки Уизли.<br/>
Как это и бывает во сне, всё выглядело слишком убедительным, ностальгическим в своих деталях.<br/>
Встав посреди улицы, хмурый, в развевающейся мантии, он бросал вызов каждому встречному студенту, требуя признать его. Но все проходили мимо.<br/>
- Они тебя не узнают, - произнес голос.<br/>
Снейп повернулся к Поттеру.<br/>
- Как это?<br/>
Поттер пожал плечами и его гриффиндорский плащ на мгновение приподнялся над грязным талым снегом.<br/>
- Полагаю, они тебя забыли. Разве не этого ты хотел?<br/>
- Да. - Видимо, этого.<br/>
- Как ты, Северус? Много времени прошло.<br/>
- Действительно, - согласился он. Вдруг зацепился взглядом за копну рыжих волос. - Это что, Уизли?<br/>
Поттер кивнул, наблюдая, как силуэт исчезает в толпе. - Он погиб. Пал жертвой войны.<br/>
- Как и многие другие, - не удержался от замечания Снейп.<br/>
Поттер огрызнулся:<br/>
- Он ещё легко отделался.<br/>
Пораженный, Снейп отступил.<br/>
- Не вижу ничего легкого в том, чтобы быть жертвой.<br/>
- Некоторые мучаются дольше остальных.<br/>
Резкий толчок в плечо отвлек его от ответа. Он обернулся, чтобы осадить своего обидчика, жесткая отповедь уже была готова сорваться с губ, но Минерва его опередила.<br/>
- О, милый, мне так жаль, - сказала она. Она поправила шляпу и свысока посмотрела на него сквозь очки — неслабо, учитывая, что он был выше ростом. - Вы в порядке, молодой человек?<br/>
- Минерва, - прошептал он, не в силах отвести взгляд.<br/>
- Некоторые мучаются дольше, - повторил Поттер, глядя на них обоих.<br/>
Он резко кивнул, признавая мудрость этих слов.<br/>
- Некоторые, да.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Уже столетие, как сад был завершен, и не один десяток лет прошел с тех пор, как он полностью вырос. Работа, разумеется, продолжалась. Поддерживать форму, прореживать, подрезать, - и все равно этого не хватало, чтобы заполнить день. Он еле удержался от улыбки, когда Поттер аппарировал прямо посреди грядки.<br/>
Поттеру хватило совести выглядеть сконфуженным, пока он соскребал остатки помидора с подошвы своего ботинка.<br/>
- Этого... здесь раньше не было.<br/>
- Оно здесь уже почти семьдесят лет, - сказал Снейп.<br/>
Поттер сверкнул на него сумасшедшей улыбкой.<br/>
- Верно. Ну, как я и сказал. Раньше не было.<br/>
Он начал пробираться сквозь заросли помидоров. - Извини, - сказал он, дойдя до края террасы. - Ты слышал про Джинни?<br/>
- Я прочел в «Пророке», - Снейп не смог удержаться. - В бумажной версии.<br/>
Поттер присвистнул.<br/>
- Недешевое удовольствие.<br/>
- И его доставляют мне совы, - пускай Поттер поломает над этим голову.<br/>
- Правда, что ли? - рассмеялся Поттер. - Тебя, должно быть, считают чокнутым. Каким-то эксцентричным ретроградом, который желает читать свои сплетни на пергаменте. Наверное, ты единственный волшебник в Британии, у которого совсем нет зачарованной техники.<br/>
Снейп покачал головой.<br/>
- Даже спутникового телефона?<br/>
Очередное модное веяние, которое обесценило традиции. - Нет.<br/>
- А волшебного?<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
Поттер ухмыльнулся. - Как я и говорил — эксцентрик.<br/>
- Деньги делают любую эксцентричность простительной.<br/>
- И множат ее.<br/>
Поттер упал в кресло напротив Снейпа, со вздохом откидываясь на подушки, как будто это место принадлежало ему. Хотя так это и было. Только один человек навещал его здесь — какими бы редкими ни были его визиты. С таким же успехом имя Поттера могло быть выгравировано на кресле, подобно печати вплетено в вычурную декоративную ковку.<br/>
Снейп призвал чашку — чашку Поттера — из кухни.<br/>
- Вижу, твое настроение улучшилось со времени нашей прошлой встречи.<br/>
Поттер поджал губы, прежде чем попробовать чай.<br/>
- В тот раз ты не дал мне возможности выразить свои соболезнования. Я хотел бы сделать это сейчас.<br/>
Упущение не давало ему покоя все эти годы. Такая глупость. И все же он не мог избавиться от мысли, что Драко смотрел на него свысока, даже в посмертии раздраженный несоблюдением приличий.<br/>
- Драко. Он был...<br/>
- Прошу, - Поттер остановил его рукой. - Это было... Драко уже сто лет как мертв.<br/>
По-настоящему шокированный, Снейп отпрянул на кресле.<br/>
- Так долго?<br/>
Растерянная, полная боли улыбка Поттера сказала ему все. Что Снейп должен был это знать. Что он только что признался в том, что потерял счет времени — огромным отрезкам времени. И что Поттер, несмотря на все полуулыбки и мягкий тон, до сих пор тосковал по своему почившему возлюбленному, будь то сто лет или нет.<br/>
- Как бы то ни было, я соболезную твоей утрате.<br/>
Вот. Задача выполнена. И запоздал всего-то на парочку десятилетий. Он мысленно исправил свой моральный долг с «непогашенного» на «оплаченный сполна».<br/>
Поттер пожал плечами и сполз ниже в своем кресле.<br/>
- После него были другие.<br/>
Снейп закатил глаза.<br/>
- Конечно, они ничего не значили для меня.<br/>
Как будто ему не все равно.<br/>
- Избавь меня от подробностей своей ебаной жизни.<br/>
Много часов спустя, смех Поттера всё ещё звенел у него в ушах.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
- Мы можем объединиться, чтобы решить эту проблему. Ты же хочешь вернуть всё как было?<br/>
Всё сильнее с каждым годом. Всё сильнее и сильнее с каждым днем.<br/>
- Да.<br/>
Поттер не умолкал, кружа на месте, словно щенок, и чуть не подпрыгивал от нетерпения.<br/>
- С твоим талантом, моей силой и бесконечным запасом времени... У нас точно получится.<br/>
Поттер хотел в это верить, так что Снейп не стал его разубеждать.<br/>
За два столетия магглы значительно продвинулись вперед. А вот его сородичи обленились. Стали зависимы. Зачарованные тем, чего смогла добиться наука в отличие от волшебной палочки. Большей частью древней магии перестали пользоваться.<br/>
Он сказал Поттеру, какие источники могут оказаться полезными. Впрочем, люди уже не обращались к пергаментам и переплетам, как это было в годы его юности. Многое было утеряно.<br/>
- Я понятия не имею, с чего начинать, - сказал Снейп. - Пятьдесят лет назад я ещё знал бы местонахождение этих книг. А сейчас...<br/>
Поттер сжал губы в тонкую линию. - Я их найду.<br/>
И нашел. Хотя в итоге они оказались бесполезны. Снейп сварил предложенное зелье — то, которое обещало направить их на путь к ответу, - но оно не подействовало. Честно говоря, он с самого начала ставил под сомнение подлинность рецепта.<br/>
- Почему все так? - Одним резким движением Поттер смел книги со стола. В своем унынии он казался очень, очень юным.<br/>
- Волдеморт добился успеха. Если бы он победил, то стал бы бессмертным, - пожал плечами Снейп. - Но победил не он, а мы.<br/>
- Так что, это просто магический откат? Потому что мы стояли слишком близко к нему в те последние секунды?<br/>
Снейп пожал плечами.<br/>
- Нам досталась его награда.<br/>
- Награда, - как оскорбление выплюнул Поттер.<br/>
Тревожное предчувствие охватило Снейпа, но Поттер держал свой гнев в узде. - Ненавижу.<br/>
Что именно, подумал Снейп.<br/>
- Я не хочу жить вечно, - глаза Поттера за стеклами очков блестели, как пара острых ледяных осколков. - Я хочу состариться, как все нормальные люди. Хочу когда-нибудь умереть. И когда это случится, я хочу всё помнить совсем по-другому.<br/>
- Совершенно идиотское заявление.<br/>
Поттер и бровью не повел.<br/>
- Я пережил столько потерь. И с каждым днем их все больше.<br/>
Снейп заерзал в кресле, расстроенный против воли.<br/>
- В этом сущность времени. Я уверен, не мы первые, кто испытывает подобное.<br/>
- Технологии... - пробормотал Поттер. - … пожирают всё.<br/>
Так как любой комментарий обесценил бы такую вдохновенную метафору, Снейп ничего не сказал.<br/>
- Я хочу, чтобы все было таким, каким было в дни моей юности. Мир был не просто полон волшебства. Он был полон волшебных вещей, - веки Поттера сомкнулись сами собой. - Он был идеален.<br/>
Снейп фыркнул.<br/>
- Бред - приукрашенный временем и далекий от жизни.<br/>
- А как ты помнишь прошлое?<br/>
- Я помню ложь, войну и смерть. (Как следует помнить и тебе).<br/>
Поттер приблизился к окну. Провел рукой по подоконнику, глядя в сад. - Я помню квиддич. Каково было сражаться с ветром на метле. Я помню совиную почту. Письма от Ремуса и Сириуса, а позже и от Драко. И как Хедвиг за свои старания всегда хотела два кусочка бекона. Я помню Нору. На Рождество праздничный стол Молли занимал всю кухню, - Поттер замолк и тяжело сглотнул. - Так ничего хорошего и не вспоминается?<br/>
Его так и подмывало сказать правду, но Поттеру было нужно не это. Он желал утонуть в счастливых воспоминаниях Омута памяти, в смехе и улыбках, что никогда не погаснут. В победах, а не в потерях. В лицах друзей и семьи, которых давно уже нет.<br/>
Что до него, так он пожертвовал слишком многим.<br/>
Он взял палочку и избавился от испорченного зелья. Котел зазвенел от внезапного перемещения воздуха.<br/>
Взгляд Поттера прожигал ему спину, но Снейп не обернулся. - Вспоминается, как непросто было забыть, - ответил он.<br/>
Внезапную теплую тяжесть руки Поттера на плече было почти невозможно вынести.<br/>
Всё это было почти невозможно вынести.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Поттера он обнаружил, когда тот в восхищении разглядывал полукруг старых дубов, отмечавших границы сада.<br/>
Поттер покачивался с носка на пятку, засунув руки в карманы<br/>
- Я помню их, когда они были с меня ростом.<br/>
Снейп попытался вспомнить, правда ли это. Слишком многие годы туманили его память и путали воспоминания.<br/>
- По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь, - сказал он, раскусив блеф Поттера. - Им было около 25 лет, когда ты повадился меня навещать.<br/>
Поттер прочистил горло и искоса глянул на Снейпа.<br/>
- Когда-нибудь забирался наверх?<br/>
Тому пришлось дважды прокрутить вопрос в голове, прежде чем он уловил смысл.<br/>
- Ты имеешь в виду... - он указал длинным пальцем в небо, - на дерево?<br/>
Придушенное «да» Поттера потонуло в смехе. - Да, - повторил он, когда успокоился. - Именно это.<br/>
- Разумеется нет.<br/>
Поттер увлеченно разглядывал вершину дерева, прищурившись и высунув кончик языка.<br/>
Снейп скривился. - Даже не думай такое предлагать.<br/>
- Почему нет?<br/>
- Это глупейшая затея, - он оглянулся по сторонам.<br/>
Поттер тоже демонстративно огляделся и улыбнулся, не обнаружив никого, кроме пчел и сверчков. Смущенный, Снейп стиснул зубы и развернулся уходить.<br/>
- Да кто тебя увидит? - закричал ему вслед Поттер.<br/>
Он оглянулся через плечо. - Ты.<br/>
Поттер усмехнулся. - Я не считаюсь.<br/>
Абсолютно неверное утверждение.<br/>
- Считаешься, - пробормотал он себе под нос.<br/>
Ответная улыбка Поттера подтвердила, что он расслышал тихое признание. Снейп поморщился. Ещё один удар по его гордости. Хотя он подозревал, что зависимость была обоюдной.<br/>
- Ну, тогда я полез, - объявил Поттер.<br/>
Снейп обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Поттер подпрыгнул, уцепился за первую ветку и обхватил ее ногами.<br/>
- Ты себе шею свернешь, - рявкнул Снейп. Ну вот, теперь он в точности изображает свою матушку. Придёт ли конец сегодняшним унижениям?<br/>
Ответ Поттера — громкий смех — не сразу донесся сверху. Снейп в ужасе наблюдал, как тот взбирается по древнему дубу, двигаясь легко как дриада.<br/>
- Давай, ну же! - позвал Поттер, когда поднялся на двадцать футов от земли. - Спорим на ужин, что я доберусь до вершины раньше, чем ты доползешь хотя бы до половины.<br/>
Снейп ухмыльнулся. Кое-что всегда остается неизменным. Идиотизм Поттера, например.<br/>
Он подождал, пока Поттер с трудом забрался на самую высокую из надежных ветвей, а затем аппарировал в удобное местечко чуть повыше.<br/>
Поттер ахнул от резкого звука и внезапного появления Снейпа. На одну бесконечную секунду он отпустил грубую кору и, шатаясь, замер на цыпочках. Снейп задержал дыхание, представив мальчишку грудой переломанных костей у подножия дерева, но Поттер рванулся вперед, ухватился крепче и восстановил равновесие. Он сделал дрожащий вдох, прежде чем бросить хмурый взгляд в сторону Снейпа.<br/>
Снейп и бровью не повел.<br/>
- Я бы не отказался от жаркого на ужин, - сказал он.<br/>
- Ты сжульничал.<br/>
- Ничего подобного.<br/>
- Аппарировать — значит жульничать.<br/>
- Ты придумал это правило только сейчас. Придумывать правила на ходу — вот это как раз и есть жульничать.<br/>
Поттер возмутился.<br/>
- Я не... да половина удовольствия в том, чтобы залезть сюда!<br/>
- Если ты мартышка, то возможно да.<br/>
Порыв ветра трепал ветви, и дерево медленно раскачивалось туда-сюда. Как можно незаметнее Снейп крепко обхватил ствол рукой, пока Поттер перелезал поближе. В результате их плечи оказались совсем близко, и Поттер, устраиваясь на суку, случайно пихнул его плечом. Губы Снейпа дернулись в улыбке.<br/>
Что ж, похоже, спор окончен.<br/>
Поттер прошептал заклинание и несколько последних зеленых веток раздвинулись, являя им мир внизу. Он восхищенно присвистнул, привлекая внимание Снейпа.<br/>
- Потрясающе, - произнес Поттер, не стесняясь банального прилагательного.<br/>
Снейп возразил бы. Захватывающе, может быть, пожелай кто-нибудь сделать комплимент отвратительной стихийной застройке, которую магглы именуют градостроительством. Он окинул взглядом панораму. Когда-то деревенская долина отчаянно цеплялась за последние клочки зелени. Видимость жизни в деревне, далеко от города, оказалась всего лишь тщательно воссозданной иллюзией.<br/>
- Впечатляет, да? - спросил Поттер. - Стоит только взглянуть под другим углом...<br/>
- Потрясающе, - протянул Снейп. Как и можно было предположить, оскорбление не достигло цели. Поттеру, как всегда, не хватило сообразительности уловить игру слов.<br/>
Он повернул голову и прищурился, вглядываясь в расплывчатые силуэты вдалеке.<br/>
Огромные фабрики на севере продолжали расширяться, производя с каждым годом всё больше загрязняющего атмосферу смога, хотя качество их продукции неумолимо падало. К югу лежал город, расплескиваясь во все стороны, как река, вышедшая из берегов. Преимущество сильной экономики — так вроде говорили.<br/>
- О Боже, - сказал Поттер. - До меня только сейчас дошло. Неужели твои деревья теперь самые высокие в долине?<br/>
По всей видимости да, хотя он не особо об этом задумывался. Поступь времени была размеренной и неуклонной, но прогресс… он подкрадывался на мягких лапах. Впивался бритвенно острыми когтями и разрывал в клочья.<br/>
- В конце концов они доберутся и сюда, - сказал Снейп. Озвученная им вероятность уже казалась неизбежностью. Встревоженный, он заерзал на ветке.<br/>
Поттер наклонился ближе.<br/>
- А ты можешь скрыть участок на картах? - спросил он.<br/>
- Уже. Все равно это не поможет. Поезд проходит в пяти километрах отсюда. Скоро во всей чертовой стране не останется ни единого островка зелени. - Он закрыл глаза, когда новый порыв ветра качнул ветки. - Я не могу скрыть всё, однако коттедж и небольшой участок вокруг мне под силу.<br/>
Но вряд ли из этого выйдет толк. Скрывать свои перемещения. Беспокоиться, что дезиллюминационные чары подведут в самый неподходящий момент. Привлекать внимание Министерства. Последнее хуже всего, разумеется.<br/>
- Этому никогда не бывать, - заявил Поттер, и на мгновение Снейпу показалось, что тот прочел его мысли.<br/>
- Неужели? - огрызнулся он.<br/>
Поттер не ответил.<br/>
Снейп позволил взгляду скользнуть к скоплению зданий вдали — первых таких высоток, построенных по эту сторону реки. Но не последних. Далеко не последних.<br/>
- Никогда, - повторил он, уже тише. - Осторожнее подбирай слова, Поттер. Они теперь значат совсем не то, что прежде.<br/>
Поттер поскреб пробивающуюся на подбородке щетину.<br/>
- Думаю, да.<br/>
Утверждение прозвучало завершающим аккордом и Снейп решил не продолжать разговор. Поттер придвинулся на пару дюймов и после многозначительной паузы опустил мозолистую ладонь Снейпу на колено.<br/>
- А как насчет поступков?<br/>
Такие же пустые, как и слова, подумал Снейп. Во всяком случае, вполне могут такими оказаться.<br/>
- Так что? - спросил Поттер.<br/>
- Я, в отличие от Драко, некрасив, - ответил Снейп и слегка раздвинул ноги, позволяя пальцам Поттера скользнуть на внутреннюю сторону бедра.<br/>
Он думал, Поттер выдаст что-нибудь лживое и смущающее, может, что красоту слишком переоценивают, или ещё какую чушь, но тот только крепче сжал ногу Снейпа и вздохнул. - Пожалуйста, давай не будем о нем.<br/>
Его ногти медленно прошлись вниз по ткани брюк и Снейп сглотнул набравшуюся слюну.<br/>
- Ты все ещё по нему скучаешь? - хрипло выдавил он.<br/>
- Да, - Поттер открыл было рот, чтобы что-то добавить, затем закрыл. - Да, - сказал он, немного помолчав. И стиснул бедро Снейпа. - Тебя это беспокоит?<br/>
- Время покажет.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Романтика умерла. Люди постоянно так говорят.<br/>
Снейп как-то не особо скорбел об этом. Он никогда не был силен в романтике.<br/>
- Сверху или снизу? - спросил он.<br/>
Поттер прикусил кончик языка, но хитрая улыбка победила. Он пожал плечами, когда Снейп сощурился.<br/>
- Я могу …по-всякому.<br/>
Снейп скинул мантию с плеч.<br/>
- Раз тебе всё равно, можешь быть снизу.<br/>
- Я такого не говорил.<br/>
Пуговицы на рубашке не хотели слушаться, но возможно, причиной был Поттер, раздевающийся рядом. Уж он-то выглядел достаточно спокойным. Красота настолько все упрощает...<br/>
Он попытался отвернуться, но ладонь Поттера, легшая на щеку, остановила его.<br/>
- Не надо, - сказал Снейп, отступая прочь от прикосновения.<br/>
- Тогда не прячься от меня.<br/>
Поттер осторожно скользнул в его объятия, вздыхая у самого горла. Его руки нежно легли на бедра и потянулись к промежности. Поттер крепко ухватил его член, не лаская, а будто заявляя свои права.<br/>
- Чего ты ждешь? - спросил он.<br/>
Снейп потянулся к нему, и был шокирован, когда его пальцы почти сошлись на талии Поттера.<br/>
- Такой маленький, - прошептал он.<br/>
- Но не хрупкий, - Поттер куснул его в шею. - Давненько меня не трахали как следует. - Член Снейпа дернулся при этих словах, задевая Поттеров.<br/>
- Ты же не будешь со мной нежничать, правда?<br/>
Он бы рассмеялся, не будь в просьбе столько искренности.<br/>
- Ты не будешь разочарован.<br/>
Поттер сохранил всю красоту ранней юности. Гладкая, безупречная кожа. Редкие островки волос. Пыл, который обычно проходит с возрастом, у него не угасал почти две сотни лет. И так будет ещё тысячу лет или больше, по крайней мере в теории.<br/>
Снейп и так уже чувствовал себя таким старым, что хватило бы на целую армию, — мысль об ещё одной тысяче лет чуть его не подкосила.<br/>
Забавно, как долго эта мысль не теряла своей драматичности.<br/>
Он опустился на кровать, скрывая дрожь в коленях.<br/>
Поттер шагнул ближе.<br/>
- Расслабься.<br/>
Вместо ответа Снейп зарылся носом в пах Поттера.<br/>
- Блядь, - ахнул Поттер. А затем опять. - О, блядь, - на выдохе. Его руки судорожно вцепились в плечи Снейпа.<br/>
Ещё одно ругательство и жесткую хватку на ключице он заслужил, когда обошел вниманием член Поттера ради жестких волос в паху.<br/>
- Прошу тебя, - взмолился Поттер.<br/>
Идеальней некуда. Словно все его фантазии вдруг воплотились в одном мелком, потном мальчишке.<br/>
Он толкнул носом яйца Поттера и лизнул, позволяя влажному аромату затопить его рот.<br/>
Поттер качнул коленом у члена Снейпа.<br/>
- Ну же, пожалуйста.<br/>
Снейп подчинился. Он лизнул ещё раз, прежде чем поднять голову и зависнуть над покрасневшей, мокрой головкой. Кончиком рванувшего вперед языка, быстрым, как у змеи, он урвал себе толику вкуса.<br/>
Амброзия.<br/>
Несравнимое ощущение члена, заполнившего рот. Сочетание власти и удовольствия, вознаграждающее своим особым образом. Например, тем ощущением в самом нутре, когда Поттер распахивает рот в немом крике. Стонет, откинув голову. Всем своим худощавым телом дрожит у Снейпа в руках.<br/>
Власть и удовольствие. Власть означала, что он всё ещё жив, и как бы глупо это ни звучало, но он нуждался в подтверждении.<br/>
Удовольствие же делало его человеком.<br/>
Он дал Поттеру именно то, чего тот хотел: жесткого секса с той долей нежности, что выбивает из колеи и напрочь сносит все тормоза. Того, что заставило его кричать в подушку, кончая, и сплести их удовлетворенные тела вместе, когда всё закончилось.<br/>
Неплохо для старика.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Он забыл, что потом бывает не только липко, но и неловко. Поттер лежал под ним расслабленный, улыбающийся, и вовсе не возражал, хотя вряд ли ему было удобно.<br/>
- Ммм, останься, - пробормотал Поттер, когда Снейп приподнялся.<br/>
- Нет, благодарю. Я предпочитаю настоящую подушку.<br/>
Поттер запротестовал было для вида, но смягчился, когда Снейп отстранился.<br/>
- Тебе не нужно уходить. Правда. Мне и так хорошо.<br/>
Снейп соскользнул пальцами к остывающей влаге в паху.<br/>
- Опять же, меня не заботит твое удобство.<br/>
Он скорчил гримасу от того, что весь липкий, и собрался с духом, чтобы встать.<br/>
- Мое же - превыше всего. Я в душ.<br/>
Прежде, чем он успел сбежать, Поттер поймал его, всем телом навалившись на грудь Снейпа, толкая его обратно в кровать и только еще больше размазывая влагу. Он прижался губами к плечу Снейпа.<br/>
- Останься. Пожалуйста.<br/>
Чтобы решиться, понадобилось всего несколько секунд. Скользящие поцелуи Поттера ускорили процесс.<br/>
Неловко, липко. Идеально.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Поттер пропадал по нескольку дней, потом заявлялся среди ночи, настойчиво требуя от Снейпа внимания и ласки. Точь-в-точь бродячий кот, хотя, по правде говоря, языком он владел куда лучше.<br/>
И всегда приносил старинные книги и новейшие теории.<br/>
Через полгода у Снейпа закончились все идеи. Он ничего не сказал, а Поттер ничего не заподозрил — слушался без лишних вопросов, варил зелья и выискивал архаические отсылки к хоркруксам и бессмертию. Снейп проводил исследования. Время от времени он указывал на то, что читал, и говорил «Нашел ещё одно обнадеживающее решение», а Поттер кивал и улыбался.<br/>
Так продолжалось весь год. И если бы не ложь и увиливания, это было бы самым мирным и исполненным удовлетворения временем на памяти Снейпа. Два столетия научили Поттера поддерживать беседу — до определенного уровня. Достаточно, чтобы напомнить Снейпу, что любовник, с которым можно не только трахаться, но и разговаривать — сам по себе роскошь, которая никогда не надоест.<br/>
Он знал, что так не будет вечно.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
- Как думаешь, каково это — умереть?<br/>
Снейп послал ему предупреждающий взгляд и указал на бурлящее зелье.<br/>
- Следи за своим котлом.<br/>
Поттер, как загипнотизированный, продолжил помешивать зелье, устремив на него невидящий взгляд.<br/>
- Согласно пророчеству, я должен был умереть. Это благодарность, да? Может это моя награда. Благодарственная записка от судьбы. Думаешь, я прав?<br/>
- А ты?<br/>
Лицо Поттера исказила гримаса. Уродливая, горькая гримаса. Снейп внутренне приготовился.<br/>
- Прежде чем прийти сюда, я был кое с кем, - сказал Поттер.<br/>
- Да?<br/>
- Десять лет. Но думаю, он начал догадываться. Так что я ушел.<br/>
- Десять лет, и ты просто ушел. Ты его не любил?<br/>
Поттер кивнул, затем покачал головой.<br/>
- Я не уверен, - он перестал помешивать зелье. - Я так и не смог смириться с тем, что он просто… на время. Думаю, он заметил.<br/>
- Даже не сомневаюсь, - Поттер не стал бы десять лет трахаться с идиотом. На время, и правда. Временный, выдуманный — по крайней мере, для Поттера.<br/>
Который едва осознаёт течение времени.<br/>
Поттер бросил черпак на стол, расплескав бесполезное зелье. Он взглянул на Снейпа мертвыми глазами.<br/>
- Я пошел.<br/>
И больше не вернусь, догадался Снейп.<br/>
Через неделю он перестал заваривать вторую чашку чая. Через месяц он превратил кованое кресло Поттера в основу пышной композиции из комнатных цветов.<br/>
Сентиментально, но уместно. И отлично украсило внутренний дворик.<br/>
Он подождал еще шесть месяцев, прежде чем избавиться от всего остального. Той зимой записки Поттера о преодолении проклятия бессмертия пошли на растопку его камина.<br/>
После этого годы потеряли значение.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Я пью, чтобы согреться и убить некоторые воспоминания</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Он ещё не настолько оторвался от реальности, чтобы не ощутить присутствие другого тела в своей постели. Присутствие шевельнулось, придвинулось ближе, и бутылка, ненадежно пристроенная на краю матраса, упала на пол.<br/>
Поттер сел.<br/>
- Поднять?<br/>
- Она пустая.<br/>
- Пьешь в постели? - Поттер устроился рядом.<br/>
- У меня нет предрассудков, - последнее он еле выговорил.<br/>
Рука нежно убрала свалявшиеся волосы со лба.<br/>
- И как, помогает?<br/>
Снейп потянулся, чтобы оттолкнуть руку Поттера, но получилось наоборот.<br/>
- Помогает иногда, - он вытер рот. Потом признался:<br/>
- Всё реже и реже, - сощурился, глядя на размытого Поттера в своих объятиях. - Всё ещё красив, как я погляжу.<br/>
- Ммм.<br/>
Пара рук зарылась ему в волосы. Внезапно пристыженный, Снейп хлопнул по ним, но Поттер был быстрее. Красноречивое гудение магии, покалывание на коже головы, а затем постоянный зуд исчез.<br/>
Разозленный, он отпрянул.<br/>
- Я и сам могу.<br/>
- Да уж вижу.<br/>
- Прошло сто лет. Где тебя носило? - Вопрос был настолько ему несвойственен, что он нашел силы вырваться из объятий. Когда он сел, комната покачнулась. В этот момент Поттера он ненавидел. Нахмурившись, он наклонился в поисках тапочек, заодно скрывая пьяное головокружение.<br/>
- Их здесь нет. Кажется, - Поттер замолчал и присел рядом. - Кажется, я видел их возле входной двери. Валялись в грязи. И прошло семьдесят пять. Семьдесят пять лет.<br/>
А казалось, что в десять раз дольше. Он тяжело прислонился к спинке кровати. Поттер вздохнул и натянул простынь на свои голые ноги. Снейп не мог не заметить, как он скривился от отвращения при виде засаленного белья.<br/>
- Северус?<br/>
- Я задал тебе вопрос, - пробормотал Снейп.<br/>
- Да, я знаю. Люмос.<br/>
Снейп зажмурился от тусклого освещения.<br/>
Поттер потрясенно выдохнул.<br/>
- Северус, - повторил он. И это не было вопросом.<br/>
Снейп собрал остатки своей гордости и поднял лицо к свету.<br/>
- И я должен поверить, что ты все также цел и невредим?<br/>
Долгая пауза, которая тянулась ещё дольше в мерцающем свете палочки.<br/>
- Нет, - сказал Поттер.<br/>
Вот тогда он заметил то, что упустил ранее. Спиртное притупляло одни чувства, но обостряло другие. Как он ни старался, ему ещё не удалось найти то, что полностью заглушит мир.<br/>
Поттер был жив. Но от него разило депрессией, она окружала его, словно плотное облако, и вытекала в комнату с каждым его выдохом.<br/>
- И ты еще смотришь свысока на мои средства спасения, - сказал Снейп с презрением в каждом слове. - Может, моим методам и недостает драматизма, но они не более жалкие, чем твои.<br/>
Поттер потер бедра руками, но ничего не сказал.<br/>
Снейп понял, что ответ ему не нужен.<br/>
- У тебя была какая-то причина прокрасться ко мне в постель? Если да, можешь уже приниматься за дело, - его голова глухо стукнулась о спинку кровати. Глаза закрывались сами собой. - Я устал.<br/>
Поттер сидел совершенно неподвижно.<br/>
- Да? Нет? Блядь, ты хоть знаешь, зачем пришел?<br/>
- Да, - Поттер тихонько взял его за руку. - Я скучал по тебе.<br/>
Как же мало нужно, чтобы его растрогать. Он проглотил очередное оскорбление и уставился на их переплетенные пальцы. Разглядев неровные полосы вдоль запястья Поттера, Снейп нахмурился. Исполненный отвращения, он завороженно провел большим пальцем по шрамам.<br/>
- Ты и в самом деле такой неумеха? Или струсил в последний момент?<br/>
- Ни то, ни другое.<br/>
Защищается и уходит от темы. Даже теперь, после всего. Поттер попытался выдернуть руку, но Снейп держал крепко.<br/>
Через пару секунд Поттер сдался. Не слишком убедительное отступление.<br/>
- Зачем тебе это знать? - спросил он.<br/>
- Что случилось, когда ты себя порезал?<br/>
- Порезы заживали. Чем быстрее и глубже я резал, тем быстрее они заживали.<br/>
Снейп фыркнул безо всякого сочувствия.<br/>
- Какой кошмар. Думаю, в следующий раз ты попробовал что-нибудь более экстравагантное. Прыжок со скалы, например?<br/>
Несмотря на предмет беседы, Поттер нехотя повеселел.<br/>
- Вообще-то, с метлы.<br/>
Перед глазами Снейпа промелькнула картинка того, как много лет назад пальцы Поттера чуть не соскользнули с ветки дерева.<br/>
- И все же ты цел.<br/>
Поттер пожал плечами.<br/>
- Удара об землю я не помню. Когда я очнулся среди поля, я был в порядке.<br/>
Такое могущественное волшебство. Время от времени в нем пробуждалось прежнее желание понять.<br/>
- Бедняжка Поттер, - протянул он. - Нечем утешиться, не помереть даже. Я щас расплачусь.<br/>
- Не говори, что ты ничего такого не пробовал.<br/>
- Такого, что сравнилось бы с твоим театральным поведением? Разумеется, нет.<br/>
- Конечно же, кроме маринования в огдене, - продолжал Поттер, пропустив его отрицание мимо ушей.<br/>
- Виски — всего лишь запасной план.<br/>
- Придурок, - пробормотал Поттер, затем опустил голову Снейпу на плечо. - Ну, и с чего же такого стратегического ты начал?<br/>
- Яд.<br/>
Пальцы в его ладони на мгновение сжались.<br/>
- Довольно предсказуемо. Который именно?<br/>
- Все сразу.<br/>
Рядом с ним, Поттер выдал короткий, икающий смешок.<br/>
Снейп сердито нахмурился, вспоминая тот день. Он пил яды с рассвета до заката.<br/>
- В итоге, всего лишь расстройство желудка, - пробормотал он. Когда Поттер начал трястись от сдерживаемого смеха, Снейп отодвинулся и гневно уставился на него. - Что тут смешного?<br/>
Поттер качнулся ближе и поцеловал его, долго, тягуче, несмотря на перегар.<br/>
- Понятия не имею. Но как же приятно снова смеяться.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Поттер вышел посмотреть на рухнувшие дубы. Двадцать лет назад семь из двенадцати пали под натиском бури. Магглы назвали её «Бурей столетия», хотя это была неправда. Снейп помнил и похуже.<br/>
Пять уцелевших возвышались как никогда прежде, хотя самые нижние ветви уже начали отмирать и ломаться. Огрубевшая, изборожденная кора местами отслаивалась. Муравьи-древоточцы кишмя кишели у основания. То, чего не сумел ветер, довершат они. Это только вопрос времени.<br/>
Буря стала началом конца. Следующим летом, когда яркий солнечный свет проник сквозь разодранный полог ветвей, тенелюбивые клумбы у стволов зачахли и умерли.<br/>
Снейп не сделал ничего, чтобы все это остановить.<br/>
Затем последовал огород, за ним розы. Сад отмирал постепенно, как и большинство старых вещей, становился тенью прежнего себя.<br/>
Снейп не умер. Но он пал духом.<br/>
И теперь - как приятно узнать, что он не был единственным.<br/>
Когда Снейп приблизился, Поттер, не отводя взгляда от деревьев, покачал головой.<br/>
- Мертвы.<br/>
- Не все.<br/>
- Возможно не сейчас. Но скоро, - Поттер печально вздохнул.<br/>
Снейп рассчитывал ещё на тридцать-пятьдесят лет. Наверное, в искаженном понимании Поттера это было скоро.<br/>
- Посадишь ещё?<br/>
Снейп задумался, затем покачал головой.<br/>
- Ты должен, - Поттер наклонился и зачерпнул с земли горсть желудей. Он потряс их в ладони, прежде чем снова бросить во влажную почву. - Должен.<br/>
Снейп промолчал.<br/>
Поттер пнул желуди. Окинул взглядом изломанную линию деревьев. - Я буду по ним скучать. А ты?<br/>
- Они, по крайней мере, были так любезны умереть, когда пришло их время.<br/>
Поттер ухмыльнулся. Затем широко оскалился. От его смеха, который не заставил себя ждать, Снейп покрылся гусиной кожей. - Так я могу остаться?<br/>
Любой возможный ответ был бы унизителен. К счастью, Поттер пощадил его чувства. - У тебя есть чистые простыни?<br/>
- Я применю чистящие чары.<br/>
- Мне сгодится. На первое время. - Поттер шагнул к нему в объятия, но Снейп уклонился от его жаждущих губ.<br/>
- Скольких мальчиков ты бросил на этот раз?<br/>
Поттер замер. - Ни одного. - Он направился к дому, увлекая Снейпа за собой. - Всерьез - ни одного. - Остановился у двери и обернулся, заглядывая Снейпу в глаза. - Ты ведь знаешь причину?<br/>
- Мне ли не знать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Потому что жизнь — горько-сладкая симфония</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Ты это видел? - Поттер протянул ему свернутый документ с уже взломанной восковой печатью.<br/>
Снейп поднял глаза от зелья. - Это что, настоящий пергамент? - Пальцы пробежались по поверхности бумаги. - Прошли годы, - пробормотал он, поднося её к носу. Этот запах — запах свежего пергамента — воскресил давно забытые воспоминания. Он покрутил свиток в руках. - Что это?<br/>
Выражение лица Поттера было угрюмым. Совсем непохоже на него теперь. - Разверни.<br/>
Любопытство пересилило возмущение приказным тоном и Снейп сделал как сказано. Он дважды перечитал послание, прежде чем вернуть его Поттеру.<br/>
- Может, ничего и не будет.<br/>
- Еще как будет. Это только вопрос времени. Я уже давно чувствовал, что что-то грядет, - Поттер прикусил нижнюю губу, в очередной раз пробегая глазами провокационные строчки.<br/>
Снейп забрал пергамент у него из рук. - И это тоже пройдет.<br/>
- Не знаю. Вряд ли. К этому волшебнику прислушивается молодежь, - Поттер хмурился все больше. - И не такая уж и молодежь. Как иначе он мог позволить себе пергамент, чтобы это напечатать?<br/>
- Ну, было бы лицемерием нести эту чушь на чем-нибудь другом, - Снейп снова развернул пергамент. - Кампания за возвращение былых деньков, - он закатил глаза.<br/>
Поттер втиснулся рядом, и Снейп обнял его одной рукой. - Бойкотировать производство Зачарованной техники. Запретить спутниковые телефоны. Очистить волшебное сообщество. Положить конец маггловской заразе, - он глянул на Снейпа и вздернул бровь. - Ничего не напоминает?<br/>
Снейп хмыкнул. - Ещё пару сотен лет назад я был бы согласен с ним. Как и ты. Но я бы не стал беспокоиться. Вряд ли он соберет достаточно последователей с помощью этого бреда. Наш вид всегда ценил новшества, и неважно, кто именно их создал.<br/>
- Правда?<br/>
- Разве тебе не нравились современные удобства в Хогвартсе?<br/>
Поттер развернулся и прильнул к нему. - Смотря что ты называешь современным.<br/>
- Ты же не срал в горшок?<br/>
Поттер расхохотался и напряжение спало. - Нет, тут ты меня подловил. Я никогда не жаловался на внутреннюю канализацию. Но ведь это не одно и то же. Ты так не считаешь?<br/>
Снейп свернул пергамент и запечатал его палочкой. Предмет был слишком ценным, чтобы просто выбросить. - Неужели? Я полагаю, первый слив вызвал немалое ликование домашних эльфов.<br/>
Поттер улыбнулся.<br/>
Пробили часы и Снейп размешал свое зелье. С Поттером под боком это было неудобно, но он справился. Вернул ложку на стол и позволил молчанию затянуться.<br/>
То, что даже через пять минут его обычно многословный любовник не сказал ни слова, встревожило его. Он положил руку на затылок Поттера и легонько сжал. - Ты обеспокоен.<br/>
- Он верит в это, - Поттер указал на пергамент. - Он заставляет детей в это верить.<br/>
- Что ты предлагаешь?<br/>
- За ним стоит понаблюдать.<br/>
- Считаешь, это приведет к войне? - хотя он уже знал ответ.<br/>
Поттер пожал плечами.<br/>
Снейп изучал свое зелье. - Первой после второго восстания Волдеморта. Мне не нравится мысль о войне.<br/>
- Мне тоже.<br/>
Он рассчитывал, что беседа себя исчерпает. Как оказалось, неопределенность беспокоила его куда больше, чем он осознавал. - Понаблюдать, значит.<br/>
Руки Поттера обвили его талию. - Да.<br/>
- Ты ведь не собираешься потакать своему комплексу героя? – Снейп собрался размешать зелье.<br/>
- Посмотрим, - сказал Поттер, подразумевая, что если придется, то будет. Он поймал запястье Снейпа, прежде чем тот нащупал ложку, и обхватил его за пояс, завершая объятие. - Но… однажды борьба уже отняла у нас всё, - произнес он. - Одного раза хватит кому угодно, тебе не кажется?<br/>
Он был согласен. Но такова цена существования. Выживать, преисполненным гнева, скорби и одиночества – особая разновидность смерти.<br/>
Одного раза ему хватило с лихвой.<br/>
Поттер прижался к его губам, запечатав вопрос поцелуем.<br/>
Снейп ответил на поцелуй, приветствуя охватившие его чувства. Привязанность. Вожделение. А вслед за ними — принятие, накрывшее его теплым одеялом покоя и удовлетворения. Он заключил Поттера в объятия и крепко сжал.<br/>
Он будет молиться, чтобы они не понадобились в бою. Но если война начнется, то и закончится тоже. Рано или поздно. Будут и погибшие, и позабытые. Как всегда. А им придется мириться с последствиями. Обоим.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>